cawfandomcom-20200216-history
GWEF Accomplishments
GWEF Championship The GWEF Championship is now on the Demolish Brand. It is the Top Championship of that Brand. Here is the List of Champions of the GWEF Championship Killadown Championship The Killadown Championship is the 3rd Brand's Top Title on that Brand. Currently, nobody has it due to Bret Hart vacating it at the Loyal Bash to focus at the GM Role of Killadown. A Killadown Homecoming Battle Royal at No Way Out will determine the 1st Champion. World Heavyweight Championship This Championship was at the Killadown Brand, but since Killadown was ended, it is at the Extreme Brand. This title is now unified with the Extreme Championship. *Because of the World Heavyweight Championship now being an Extreme Brand Championship, Jack Swagger jumped to the Extreme Brand. Extreme Championship The Extreme Championship is arguably the most Valuable Title in the GWEF. This title is unified with the World Heavyweight Title. Extreme Heavyweight Championship The Extreme Heavyweight Championship is the Extreme Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship unified together. John Cena is the 1st ever Extreme Heavyweight Champion and is the Current Champion. United States Championship The United States Championship is a Midcard Championship on the Demolish Brand. Triple H was the 1st Champion but currently, Matt Hardy hold the Gold. *Because of the United States Championship being a Demolish Championship, Matt Hardy jumped to the Demolish Brand. Intercontiental Championship The Intercontiental Championship is a Midcard Championship on the Extreme Brand. Currently, CM Punk holds the belt and in his 1st Reign. GWEF Tag Team Championship The GWEF Tag Team Championship is a Tag Team Championship that is on the Extreme Brand. Currently, this title is unified with the World Tag Team Championship. World Tag Team Championship The World Tag Team Championship is the 2nd Tag Team Championship in the GWEF, Currently, this title is unified with the GWEF Tag Team Championship Unified Tag Team Championship This Championship is a new Championship that Owner Brian Adams made on Midcard. It is the World Tag Team Championship and the GWEF Tag Team Championship unified. The Tag Team who has the belts can be active on both Extreme, Demolish, and New-WCW. Mixed Tag Team Championship The Mixed Tag Team Championship is a 24/7 Tag Team Championship. The Championship contains 1 Male Superstar and 1 Female Superstar. You don't need a title shot to become champions. Brian Adams & Melina are the 1st and Last Mixed Tag Team Champions. This Title is no longer in the GWEF Hardcore Championship The Hardcore Championship is a 24/7 2nd Tier Championship on the Killadown Brand. In order for this Title to be defended, the match must be a Special Match Type (Steel Cage, TLC, First Blood, etc.) The 1st Champion was JBL. Currently, Jeff Hardy has it and is in his First Reign. Small-weight Championship The Small-weight Championship is like the Cruiserweight Championship. You can be a Light-Heavyweight to win the Small-weight Championship. Divas Championship The Divas Championship is like the Divas and Women's Championship. Triple Crown Champions In order to become a Triple Crown Champion, you must win a World Championship (GWEF Championship, Extreme Heavyweight Championship, or Killadown Championship), a Midcard Championship (United States Championship, Hardcore Championship, or Intercontiental Championship), and a Tag Team Championship (GWEF Tag Team Championship, World Tag Team Championship prior to Unification, or the Mixed Tag Team Championship before non-existance, or the Unified Tag Team Championship). There are No Triple Crown Champions in the GWEF Right Now but there are 2 Superstar who is close. Possible Triple Crown Champions Loyal Bash Winners These are the Winners of the Loyal Bash Match. Money in the Bank Winners Here are the Winners of the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Notable Facts *The 1st Multiple Time Champion was the Undertaker who won the Extreme Championship twice. *The Shortest Title Reign was The Boogeyman's Intercontiental Title Reign which ended in 5 minutes due to Mr. Kennedy envoking his Rematch Clause.